Une minute d'inattention
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Et si Quinn pouvait éviter cet accident ? Santana compte bien la faire réagir. (Quinntana AU ; One-Shot)


_**Une minute d'inattention.**_

 _Narrateur Santana Lopez._

 _-Tiens Quinn, c'est pour toi..._

* * *

Nous avons tous souffert au moins une fois. Nous avons tous eu un moment dans notre vie, où nous nous sommes rendues, seules et en pleurs, dans notre lit. Serrant nos poings, tout en hurlant toute notre peine dans l'oreiller. Peu importe la raison, une rupture, un râteau, une dispute ou tout simplement un ras-le-bol. Nous avons tous eu ce moment de solitude, de tristesse et de désespoir profond.

Aujourd'hui, je suis seule, dans mon lit. Quinn, mon amour, dit-moi comment font les gens pour tenir debout, pour réussir à combler le manque, à ne pas penser, à ne pas ressentir cette jalousie. La jalousie de voir ces couples se tenir la main lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux. Pourquoi quand je me réveille tu n'es pas à mes côtés, pourquoi quand je rentre à la maison, tu ne m'attends pas avec le dîner de prêt? Pourquoi je dois utiliser mon Iphone pour te voir, pour t'entendre. Pourquoi une coupure de courant pourrait nous faire disparaître? Et toutes ces personnes, se plaignant d'avoir des disputes avec leurs compagnons, de ruminer parce que leur chéri ne fait pas la vaisselle; j'ai envie de leur crier au nez, qu'eux au moins, ont la chance d'avoir leur moitié chez eux, ou à seulement quelques kilomètres. Qu'il y a des millions de personnes ici sur Terre, qui rêverait d'avoir leur moitié avec eux.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie que chaque personne puisse se trouver une raison de vivre. Une raison pour laquelle sourire, pour laquelle se battre. Et ma raison à moi; c'est toi Quinn.

Il y a bien une date dont je me souviendrais désormais toute ma vie... Il est vrai, on n'avait, aucune de nous deux, notre langue dans la poche. Et je ne sais pas comment, mais une connexion s'était faite entre nous. Un lien s'était créé. Je ressentais déjà cette petite tension électrique. Alors qu'en réalité, nous étions à des kilomètres l'une de l'autre. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous nous retenions de développer ce petit flirt innocent. Mais nous avions beau retenir en nous ses sentiments, plus nous parlions et plus ils grandissaient. C'était assez drôle de se dire qu'on ressentait une attirance pour une personne qu'on n'avait en réalité jamais vu de notre vie. Nous parlions pourtant chaque jour, pendant plus d'un an. Tu te rends compte le temps qu'ils nous a fallu à toi et moi , les grandes Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray, pour finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Cette évidence qu'on avait voulu cacher pendant des mois et des mois.

Je sais à quel point cela a été dur pour toi aussi. Tu sais, j'aurais voulu que les choses soient plus simples. J'aurais voulu dès le début, pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te dire que la vie ne fait que commencer. J'aurais voulu te rendre heureuse bien avant. Parce que je savais que tu n'allais pas bien, je savais que tu avais cette pointe au cœur, ces nausées, toute cette tristesse et cette colère en toi. Je savais que tu avais eu un passé pas fabuleux en amour. Je savais aussi ce que tu voulais me cacher; ta souffrance. Quand tu ne m'envoyais pas de messages, ou que tu avais été réticente à un certain moment. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas montré, mais je l'ai vu, ce serait te mentir que de dire que je n'avais pas été touché par cette distance que tu nous avais imposée. Je savais que tu avais été blessé que je m'éloigne de toi un petit moment, mais jamais j'aurais pensé que cela t'affecterait autant. C'est à cet instant que j'avais compris ce qu'il se passait. On était en train de tomber l'une pour l'autre. Alors on a prit notre courage à deux mains, et nous nous sommes enfin données rendez-vous. C'était le début de notre histoire.

On s'était retrouvées, tu te souviens, comme nous étions stressées. C'était complètement con d'ailleurs. On s'est aimées, on s'est chéries. Et je me rappelle de tous nos souvenirs. Notre première fois à cet hôtel. Notre premier dîner en tête à tête. Notre premier voyage en amoureuses. Nos premières bêtises, nos rêves et nos envies de construire un futur ensemble. On avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Et malgré les kilomètres, nous restions fortes. On avait tout pour réussir et garder cet amour, de tenir nos promesses.

Mais malheureusement il a fallu que tu brises l'une d'elle.

Et je me rappellerais toujours de notre dernier baiser, notre dernière étreinte. Ton dernier « je t'aime », nos derniers regards. Notre dernier voyage. Et cet appel en pleine nuit...

Tu me l'avais pourtant promis d'arrêter. Mais il a fallu que tu le fasses cette nuit là. Parce qu'il a fallu que tu répondes à un message au volant, parce qu'il a fallu qu'un camion te percute à cet instant.

Tu n'es plus là, tu m'as laissé seule.

Alors dit moi, Quinn, mon amour, dit-moi comment font les gens pour tenir debout, pour réussir à combler le manque, à ne pas penser sans cesse. Comment font les gens pour arrêter de mettre la table pour les morts, comment les gens font pour dormir la nuit ? Comment faisons-nous pour accepter cette triste vérité ? Celle de ton absence désormais permanente.

Dit moi, Quinn, comment je fais moi, sans toi?

* * *

 _-C'est quoi cette lettre San?_

 _-C'est la lettre que je lirais à ton enterrement, quand le camion te percutera pendant que tu écriras un message, que tu filmeras la route, que tu répondras à un appel, que tu prendras le volant en ayant bu, en étant fatiguée. Je lirai cette lettre et j'aurais le cœur brisé, la gorge nouée, les yeux rouges remplies de larmes._

 _-Mets-la au feu, ça n'arrivera pas. Je laisserais mon téléphone dans le sac. Je suis désolée, je le ferais plus._

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.

 _ **Little Monkey.**_


End file.
